Hakuryuu Ren
|kanji = 練白龍 |romaji = Ren Hakuryuu |age = 16 |gender = Male |family = Hakuei Ren (sister) Kougyoku Ren (cousin) Kouen Ren (cousin) Kouha Ren (cousin) Koumei Ren (cousin) Gyokuen Ren (mother) |occupation = Dungeon Capturer Kou Empire Prince |affiliation = Zagan Kou Empire |manga = Chapter 25 |image gallery = yes|djinn = Zagan|height = 165 cm}} Hakuryuu Ren (練白龍, Ren Hakuryuu) is the Kou Empire's fourth Prince. Hakuryuu is a Dungeon Capturer and the owner of the Djinn, Zagan. Appearance Hakuryuu is short, with blue hair and wears a long drab that shows his royalty. His eyes are two different shades of blue. He always carries around his spear, and has a large burn scar on the left side of his face. He has a wooden prosthetic arm. Personality He has a serious personality and worries over little things. He has an inferiority complex, in which he always puts himself down. Because of his sister, Hakuei Ren, taking over his mother’s position, he treasures her a lot, as she is his last of kin. Hakuryuu has a giant crush on Morgiana, and he will never give up until she loves him back. It was revealed that he has an intense hatred for his mother. History Hakuryuu has a very troubled past. When Hakuryuu was younger, he was in a large fire, where most of his family was killed. This is the incident that caused him to receive the burn scar on the left side of his face. Plot Kouga Arc Hakuryuu is in the Imperial Palace of the Kou Empire training, when Judal comes to him. Hakuryuu tells him that's he is bothering his practice. Judal says that if he wants power quickly, to quit his training and capture a Dungeon, like his older sister, Hakuei. Sindria Arc Hakuryuu is sent to train in Sindria by the Kou Empire's Emperor. He is on a boat with his sister Kougyoku Ren, on the way to Sindria. He is asking about what kind of person Sinbad is. Behind him, Kougyoku is saying that she will kill Sinbad for what he has done to her. Hakuryuu is silently watching the commotion of Kougyoku and Sinbad from a distance. After it is revealed that Ka Koubun is the person who orchestrated the whole charade, he humbly apologizes to Sinbad. Later, Aladdin and Alibaba vists his room, where Hakuryuu thanks Aladdin for saving his sister. Zagan Arc Once in the dungeon Hakuryuu immediately begins to fill insignificant as compared to Aladdin, Morgiana and Aladdin because of their strength. This gets so bad he eventually ask's them to not save him even if he is dying in front of them .This makes them respond by saying he is too serious. When he and Morgiana is split from the others he demonstrates his magoi control ability but runs out of steam. He is save by Morgiana defeating the monsters, much to his dismay. Abilities Royal Spear Training :Hakuryuu is an extremely strong and talented spear user. At a very young age, Hakuryuu was trained in Royal Spear Handling. Magoi Manipulation :He was taught the ability to entrust his Ki (Magoi) into his spear by training with the Yanbara Tribe, thus making it strong enough to pierce something even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage. He has also learned how to combine his magoi manipulation with Zagan's powers, including when using Djinn Equip. Wooden Arm :Hakuryuu can make his arm grow at an exponential rate. Djinn Ryuu's_spear.jpg|Hakuryuu's Spear Hakuryuu and zagan.jpg|Hakuryuu and Zagan zevin2.jpg|Hakuryuu's with Zagan's power zevin1.jpg|Zaug Mobarzo That guy.jpg|Hakuryuu's method of Djinn Equip R6.jpg|Hakuryuu firing off his monsters (Saug Aluazura) R7.jpg|Hakuryuu using his spear like a arrow Hakuryuu's Djinn is Zagan. Zagan is the Djinn of Loyalty and Purity. He uses his Djinn to control earth and life. It awakens the power of plants from any thing the metal vessel touches. After losing his left arm to Isnan he uses the replacement artificial arm to fight by turning it into vines and trees he uses it like a tentacle whip projectile. He is also able to create a small wood dragon out of the arm. Metal Vessel Hakuryuu's Metal Vessel is his spear, which he always has around him. Zaug Mobarzo (Fallen Dragon Wooden Lotus Shock) :This attack originates from his artificial arm, it releases several wooden projectile dragons able to bite an opponent. Zaug Aluazura (Manipulated Life Bow) :He can also fire his monsters off by holiding his spear like a bow and arrow, firing off multiple monsters at once. Combination Move :It is a combination between Zagan’s powers and Hakuryuu's Magoi Manipulation. Zagan can only manipulate the plants that are in contact with his Metal Vessel, but by sending Zagan’s Magic inside of the plant seeds, thanks to Hakuryuu's Magoi Manipulation, he is able to manipulate the plant as long as the Magoi he sent inside of the seed doesn’t run out. Djinn Equip Hakuryuu is able to perform a half body Djinn Equip complete with his weapon. In this form, he is able to equip exactly half of his body, with the right side being normal and the left side being that of his Djinn. Once he has equipped half of his body with Zagan’s power, he can become a being more close to a Djinn and his abilities are not limited only to controlling plants his metal vessel has touched anymore. The Djinn of life Zagan, not only controls plants, but also several other creatures he can also send his Magoi to like the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere make them grow, turning them into his servants. These monsters are very similar to the ones in the Dungeon, Zagan. These monsters come out every time he swings his weapon. These monsters are very acidic and can easily melt Aladdin's Bolg. Djinn Weapon Equip After compressing Zagan's powers around his spear, he summons a two-sided spear with a pointed tip on each. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kou Empire Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Ren